Lesnar x Rollins: Bottom Bitch P1
by WWETales
Summary: sorry about the failure of the first post lol coding but anyway. Seth tricks Brock into doing something he thought he would never do by using his loved one against him.


Brock phone rung and he answered angrily. "Where the hell is she?" Rollins laughed loudly then said "You actually think I am going to tell you where she is? You must've lost your mind. You're going to have to pay if you want her."

"H-How do I get her back?" Brock said stuttering. "Simple just come up here and discuss it with me man to man." Rollins said hanging up quickly. Brock then gathered himself and ran to Seth's hotel room using the stairs instead of the elevator. Brock then knocked on the door of Rollins' aggressively.

Rollins answered the door opening it quickly. Brock then tackled Rollins punching him in the face and hammering his body anywhere he could reach. A group of males came behind Brock putting handcuffs on every limb.

The men then lifted Brock. Brock then pushed them off and attempted to tackle Rollins again. This time Rollins dodged Brock as Brock flew into the table Rollins curbstomped Brock through the table. The men then picked up Brock and put him on the bed handcuffing him to the 4 corners of the bed. Face down.

Rollins then went to his bag and pulled out a whip. Brock was half way knocked out. "Leave men." Rollins said. The men then left the hotel room. "So, Lesnar you wanna play these games? These physical games don't you?" Lesnar attempted to break loose by raising his body up but the Rollins locked each corner quickly when he realized Brock's intentions. Rollins then whipped Lesnar multiple times making Lesnar scream in agony. Rollins then said "If you don't shut up the beating will continue." Brock then bit the pillow laying beneath him.

Rollins the said "Lesnar you wanna know what I meant by pay?" Lesnar opened his mouth to speak but Rollins whipped his back before he could speak. "I meant in a way you wouldn't imagine. You're going to give me what I wanted from day one." Rollins then pulled down Brock's shorts and smacked his ass. "I want this." Rollins said grabbing Brock's ass. "No!" Brock exclaimed. "Yes!" Rollins said whipping Lesnar's ass. "Or else you will be covered in whips from head to toe, I won't miss a damn spot baby boy.

Brock then calmed down and sat his ass up in the air, spreading his legs. Rollins laughed. "Was it that hard?" Rollins then ripped off Brock's boxers wrapping his mouth around Lesnar's hole. Rollins starts licking up Lesnar's hole and licking it side to side. Brock let out a moan. "So you do like it. I always knew you were a submissive bitch. Rollins said smiling. Rollins kept licking Brock's hole. "Lift that ass up boy." Brock then lifted his ass up a little more. Rollins then dove in licking the inside of Brock. Rollins the started to tongue fuck Brock. Rollins grabbed the whip and then went up to Brock's face jumping in front of him with a hard cock.

"Now if I feel any teeth on my cock Lesnar you feel the wrath of this whip. Got it?" Rollins said. Lesnar nodded like a little puppy, wrapping his mouth around Rollins hard cock. Rollins then grabbed the pill bottle from the table. Brock looked up and gave Rollins a death stare. "Did you actually think we were gonna fuck for 20 minutes? I wanna feel that ass for hours Brock." Seth said grinning. Brock then continued to suck Rollins' cock slobbering all over it and licking it left to right. Rollins then took the Viagra pill swallowing it with a glass of water on the night stand.

After a while Rollins' cock was harder than a rock. Rollins got more comfortable and more comfortable by the second leading him to trust Brock. Rollins still did trust Brock enough to unlock the handcuffs though. Brock was sucking Rollins' cock like he has sucked dick before. "You are good at this!" Rollins then grabbed Brock by the neck and started mouthfucking him quickly. Rollins lifted his head back and let out a sensational moan. Rollins then pulled out of Brock's mouth slowly. Rollins then whimpered in enjoyment. Rollins then went under Brock and scrambled his way to his ass.

Rollins then grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and lifted himself back up. Rollins opened up the lubricant and squeezed it massaging it on the surface of Brock's hole. Every once in a while Rollins would stick a finger in to make his hole more moist. Rollins then poured some lube on the middle of his cock and and stroked his cock spreading the lube everywhere on his cock.

Rollins then slipped his tip inside of Brock slowly. Brock then moaned biting the pillow. When Rollins got in all the way he started to fuck Brock fast remembering that he took the Viagra and wasn't going to cum any time soon. Seth then pulled out standing up and squatting over Brock letting his cock in again this time going downward. Rollins started bouncing on top letting his cock plunge inside of Brock. Seth then laid on Brock's back fucking him senseless. Brock's legs couldn't take Rollins' weight anymore having his legs collapse into a flat position om the bed.

Rollins jumped onto Brock's back laying down on him and pounding his ass rapidly making Brock scream. Rollins then took the whip and wrapped it in Brock's mouth making it hard for him to scream. Rollins then slowed down shoving his cock in Brock slowly and pulling out all the way then shoving his way into Brock's bubbly tight ass.

Rollins then continued fucking what was left of Brock. Brock then attempted to get out of the handcuffs but Rollins knew Brock like Jesus knew the Bible. Rollins was a step ahead like always. Rollins was about to reach his climax. Rollins pulled out until the only thing left is Lesnar was the tip of his cock. Rollins cummed a huge load into Brock and moaned louder than a wolf calling it's pack.

Brock was angered to the point where his face started turning red. Rollins pulled out completely attempting to catch his breath laid out on the bed. Rollins the sat up slapping Lesnar's ass. "Push it out baby." He said. Lesnar grunted angrily and pushed out the semen. Rollins then started licking Lesnar's hole as the semen made it's way out. Rollins smiled after eating out Lesnar's creampie with his own cum on his tongue Rollins then scrapped it off into the tailbone part of Lesnar's ass.

"This is only the beginning." Rollins said smacking Lesnar's ass and leaving to the bathroom.


End file.
